Shells; Chapter 10
Chapter 10: Palace Crashers By: Lvdoomien _________________________________________________________________________________ Ocho: Give up already! Tomás: Screw you! Ocho: God damn you! Why won't you give up?! Tomás: I don't give up! Ocho: Take this you blonde punk! Tomás: OW GOD DAMN IT! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL YOU CHEATING- Ocho: Time to finish this! 800 BRICK PU-''' Tomás: Wh-what the hell?! Tomás: Gah! What the hell?! That was my opponent jackass! Humanoid: You're welcome, Tomás. Tomás: What the... How the hell do you know my name?! Humanoid: I know a lot about you, Tomás H. Ells. All you should be concerned about is that I'm gonna kill you someday. Tomás: Well come at me damn it! Humanoid: Now why would I do that? You're a weakling as you are now. Tomás: I don't care! I'll kick your ass! Humanoid: Sususu, you wouldn't stand a chance against me you stupid punk. Now be thankful that I've taken the advice to "let you grow" or else I'd kill you right now. Now you better calm the hell down before I change my mind. Tomás: What the hell are you talking about?! Let go of me! Humanoid: As you wish. Tomás: What in the hell was that thing... FISH LADY! Tomás: GAHHH! SON OF A BITCH! Thunnus: The Madame is my target, not yours! Don't stand in my way, human! Tomás: Hey! Don't you ru- GAHH! GOD DAMN IT! '''Meanwhile, in the Mountains WN: Alright, now to finish him off. Black Suit: That's my target, you damn rifleman! WN: Who the hell are you? Black Suit: Somebody that's probably being paid more than you to kill him. WN: I wasn't paid to kill that blonde one, I'm just being paid to kill the head fighters behind that rebellion. And that kid looks like a head fighter. Black Suit: Well I'm being paid all the money I need to kill him by the end of this year, but I don't want him dead Yet. That would make it more a challenge. WN: A challenge? A challenge is shooting a moving target when you're both moving. Your "challenge" that you're referring to is letting some kid "grow up" so you can cut his life short? You're as much of a merc as I am. Black Suit: I don't give a damn about what a crazed gunman has to say! Now get the hell outta here before I toss you down that hill! WN: .... Fine. Now put me down. Black Suit: Good, now if I see you shooting again, your lungs will be filled with so much soot you'd think you ate a chimney. Got that? WN: .... God damn it. Meanwhile, in the Courtyard Benthic: Charge! Komota: Watch it Sake. Sake: I'm fine! Hey you think you can get Benthic bud? Benthic: Wait what the hell?! Screw you old man, my target is the guppy! Goburi! Komota: Do you not stay down? Goburi: Nope! Komota: Persistent, are you not? Goburi: Talk normal likes! Komota: I am talking normal. Goburi: MY NOSE! YOU BROKED MY NOSE! Goburi: DIE!!! Sake: Gahh! Benthic: I got you now! Grah! Komota: Are you okay? Sake: Yeah I'm fine, but now what? Komota: We stick with the plan. Find their leader and capture her. We also need to find Thunnus and make sure he does not kill her. Sake: Alright. Tomás: OW! WATCH IT! Komota: Tomás? What in the name of God happened to you? Sake: Who's that? Tomás: Nothing happened! Now help me up! Komota: Captain, you were shot through the leg. You can not stand. Sake: Umm... Tomás: I don't care! I'm gonna go into that damn palace and kill that damn fish bitch! Komota: No you are not you crazy child. Come on. Sake: Komota...? Komota: Oh right. Sake, this is Tomás, and as you can see he got himself injured so I need to get him to safety. You carry on with the plan Sake, get their leader. I believe in you. Tomás: I said I'm fine! Now put me down! Sake: You sure? Komota: You can do it Sake. Just head in there, find her, and capture her. Tomás: DAMN IT KOMO PUT ME DOWN! Sake: Are you sure? Komota: If I was not, I would not be telling you to. Tomás: KOMO!!!! Sake: Well, I guess it's up to me. Meanwhile, in the palace Madamee: Sniper, where are you?! You human scum how dare you retreat from a battle! Thunnus: There you are! Madame: Thunnus! How the hell- oh whatever I don't care how you got here! Now get out! Thunnus: I'm ending this war my way! Your life ends today! TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells